hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Service
The Final Service is the simulation of running their own restaurant for both finalists of Hell's Kitchen. Overview The final service serves as the final test for the final Two in Hell's Kitchen. It serves to test how well the two finalists can manage a brigade and their leadership skill which would lead credence in running a restaurant. Restaurant creation In the first five seasons, Ramsay had the final two design their own restaurant in the Hell's Kitchen dining room. Each chef was given one half of the dining room and cooked out of one kitchen. The final two had control of design, which as discussed with Hell's Kitchen architect Jon Javas, and formal wear for the staff members, which was discussed mostly with Jean-Philippe. This aspect was dropped after Season 5. Menu creation The final two have their own say in how their own menu can work. No matter what they decide to cook, they have to meet with Ramsay's expectations and quality control when being served. The final two can also get some feedback from Ramsay, and their own brigade, on how each menu item could be improved upon before service began. Final tasting challenge :See Final Signature Dish Challenge and Final Tasting Challenge for more info. The final challenge before the final service is a tasting challenge on their own menu items. Both finalists would cook each item up, and be judge by guest chefs that Ramsay would invite. For each dish liked, they would score a point. The person with the most points at the end is named the winner, with a special advantage of getting first pick on who they want on their brigade. The brigade consists of returning contestants from that season. On Season 16, the rules changed as the winner of each round would pick one person they would want on their team. However, come Season 17, the rules changed to the original format. On Season 17, a new variant emerged where the final three compete with their own menu items and the two with the most points moved on to the final dinner service. Michelle and Benjamin were the winners of that challenge, while Nick was automatically eliminated. Final dinner service For the final service, the final two act as the head chefs for their brigades, call out ticket orders, and check on any dishes their team members sent up with the main goal being to serve all their tables. While Ramsay is present during service, he plays more of an observer role for that night. However, he does let the chefs know if they are falling behind or suggest something needs to be changed. Since the final two act as head chefs, they can also expel any problematic chef if they desire, though this has only happened in Seasons 11-13. After service, Ramsay dismisses the final two back to their dorms while he retreats back into his office, looking over the comment cards from the customers while reflecting on his own observations. Once he has made his decision, Ramsay calls the two back into his office and has them stand in front of two doors, where only one door would open for the winner. After a countdown from three, both finalist would turn their handle, but the person whose door would open was declared the winner. Since Season 5, the winner would hang their portrait up on the "Wall of Fame", a wall featuring portraits of all the winners of Hell's Kitchen so far. Category:Challenges